Never Too Late
by ShimoRyu
Summary: The Betrayal at Honnoji. For Mitsuhide it's a redeeming moment. For Motochika, a chance for him to show his friend the path he must take. And for Ranmaru, a time of sorrow. This is the tale of these three warriors. Written to and based on the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. Slight Ranmaru x Nobunaga if you want to see it that way.


So apparently I have a gift for writing tragedies when I love a good sweet romantic story, or friendship story... I'll write something more cheerful soon I swear!

* * *

Mitsuhide looked at the vast expanse of the Mōri Flagship. Many of the Mōri's troops had been slaughtered at the hands of his lord. Even those who had surrendered, and were retreating. The world ruled by Nobunaga that he had once thought to help create, was beginning to be nothing like he expected. In fact it was the world that he was striving to prevent, in his eyes at least that's what he saw it becoming. He never would have guessed that it was going to become like that in the beginning, but he now knew that it was a world he did not want to belong to. Silently he returned to his own ship and began to make his way back to shore. There was someone he needed to speak to.

A good friend of Mitsuhide's, Motochika, was exactly the person he needed to speak to. The shamisen playing warrior sat across from him as Mitsuhide explained his predicament. About how he could no longer justify the bloodshed, and how the vision that he had followed was bring shattered.

"It's alright Mitsuhide." Motochika said playing a few notes on the three stringed instrument, and snapping one of the strings as he continued to play the other two. "It's not too late to change things."

"How?" Mitsuhide asked in near despair. He seemed to know the path he must take but hoped that there might be another way. One that wouldn't involve a plan that might take his or his friend's lives.

"You must stop Nobunaga." Motochika stated, snapping a second string.

"It's must be too late for that by now… He almost has the whole country under his control."

"There is a way to do this but you must not be afraid to get blood on your hands." Mitsuhide was hoping it wasn't going to come to that but it appeared that he now had no choice. Motochika was about to snap the final shamisen string, but Mitsuhide grabbed it to stop him. The look on his face was no longer the unsure one, but one of pure determination. Motochika nodded in approval. "You know what to do."

A few hours later, Mitsuhide sat on his horse at the head of his army. With the look of determination still on his face, he drew his sword. "The enemy… Is in Honnoji!" He shouted, and his army moved forward.

* * *

Motochika felt a feeling of pride for his friend. The side that he saw now was one that no one had ever seen before. Mitsuhide was often unsure of himself and worried a lot, but now the only thing that could be seen was a willingness to do whatever it took. There was no more worry, no more uncertainty. If there were any thoughts of something wrong he would have never guessed that they were there. However, there was one thing Motochika was uncertain about. Would Mitsuhide be able to continue down this path if he did kill Nobunaga? And even if he did, it would mean leaving behind everything he had once known. Stil, both of them needed to keep thinking that once this was over everything would be alright.

Many lives would be taken in this battle, and the two of them needed to keep clear minds. It would all be for nothing if they were to die. The two of them had to try to stay alive, And ray that it was not too late for them. But in their hearts they both knew it was never too late. They would live through this. They would make it through this battle.

* * *

The battle had been nearly over for some time now. Honnoji Temple was in flames, and Nobunaga had been mortally injured. His page, Mori Ranmaru made it over to him with his sword drawn ready to defend his lord. But he realized he had come too late when he saw Nobunaga lying on the ground, and Mitsuhide nowhere to be found. "My lord!" He cried out running over. The world he once knew would parish in the flames if he couldn't get his lord out of the temple. The boy's mind seemed unable to comprehend that it was over. The time of Nobunaga had ended and no one could ever get it back.

Ranmaru began to look lost. He had always been haunted by his thoughts. His lord's fine line between light and dark had always helped him keep these thoughts in check. He had no idea how he would go on. Ranmaru would be lost and alone without him. Ranmaru grabbed a nearby dagger, but was stopped when Nobunaga weakly put a hand on his wrist. "It'll be alright Ranmaru."

"How?" The boy asked trying not to cry. "You always say to move forward, but I cannot find the path that leads there now!"

"You have a whole life ahead of you Ran." Nobunaga said reassuring him, gently petting him on the head. "Don't end it now, find that path forward. For you… It's… Not too late…"

Nobunaga's hand fell to the ground. Ranmaru no longer held back his tears. Despite what his lord had said he couldn't help but think differently. But Nobunaga's last words were for him to keep living, and maybe he would try his best. Find a new lord. He had to believe his lord was right, for in his eyes Nobunaga was never wrong.


End file.
